RV Race
The contestants are divided into six groups, and placed in RVs. The week-long road trip race seems quite daunting, but some contestants have other things of more importance on their minds. In the end, a dramatic and fervent conclusion will shake the contestants, and start major changes. Plot Act 1 - RV is Just an Abbreviation for ReVenge! We're Not Sure Why, It Just Is. The episode starts sometime during the early morning, when the contestants find themselves in the middle of the stadium. Chris tells the drowsy contestants that it's time for the pre-challenge to decide the team leaders: a pillow fight. The pillows are coated in sleep powder, so when somebody is hit, he/she falls asleep. When the challenge was over, the sleeping contestants were dragged back to their rooms (excluding Alfred, who partied in the cafeteria with the animals, and Belinda who feigned sleeping so she didn't have to participate because she knew she would lose). The next day, when everybody is having breakfast, Sadie overhears that Cody has decided to make his choice during this challenge, and thus all the supporters of each side of the love triangle decided to give Eva and Anita a better look in order to make Cody to choose her. Later, the challenge began, and Chris told the team leaders to choose their teammates, while a new intern, Dawn, makes her debut. Once the teams are made, Chris tells them the challenge: an RV race with RVs full of explosives. Everybody protests and/or quits the challenge (except Izzy, for obvious reasons), but the RVs explode before the challenge can start, forcing Chris to use explosive-free RVs. Chris also mentions that, in order to boost ratings, a celebrity will join each of the teams. However, the producer appears and tell Chris that, thanks to his mismanagement of the show's budget, there's no money to pay the celebrities. Chris then decides to replace said celebrities with Dawn, Alejandro, Sierra, Duncan, Beth and Chico. After that, the challenge starts: a race that will last for a whole week (since the stadium will be used to host several concerts). Act 2 - Station Personal Are Really Krazy Lazy Employees The race continues and Harpo The Unicorn is introduced. More to be added soon. Act 3 - RVculous Race Colin stuffs Cody inside a gas station back-room freezer after knocking him out cold - no pun intended - with a metal broom. This leads to Cody getting seriously hurt and being eliminated. Voting Arthur - 'Cody '''Cody - '''Colin '''Crystal - '''Colin '''Clive - '''Cody '''DJ - '''Cody '''Izzy - '''Colin '''Colin - '''Cody '''Zachary - '''Cody '''Heather - '''Cody '''Sadie - '''Cody '''Ezekiel - '''Cody ... Cody - 8 Colin - 3 Trivia *The Anita-Cody-Eva Love Triangle was resolved, in favor of Eva. *This challenge introduces Dawn as an intern, and as a participant in the RV Race. *This is the second time Chico the Raccoon, Alejandro, and Sierra participate in a challenge. *Duncan and Beth come back to participate (unknowingly, due to last minute decision by Chris). *The hint for the challenge was a haiku from Harold. ("''A choice will be made. The race in RVs is on. There will be drama.") *Alfred's mysterious girlfriend is brought up again with disbelief. *This episode introduces Harpo the pony! **Harpo is technically Lyra Heartstrings from MLP:FiM *In the second part of the episode, Clive's original skin and hair color are revealed to be peach and brown, respectively. * The Police Cadet pair from Ridonculous Race were hired as security by Chris. * The Smart Girl pair from Ridonculous Race have a cameo in this episode. * This is the second time in Total Drama that Cody has been eliminated due to injury, the first being in Total Drama Island when he was mauled by the bear. Confessional Catchphrases # Don't sleep, just dance! # Don't hate, just dance! # Don't shave, just dance! # Don't slug, just dance! # Don't persist, just dance! # Don't talk, just dance! # Don't gossip, just dance! # Don't sacrifice, just dance! # Don't confuse, just dance! # Don't hug, just dance! # Don't be ashamed, just dance! # Don't dance, just... wait no. We should've chosen another verb, we just ruined our own joke! # Personally, we like lobster. # Even we're attracted to Cody, and we're a booth! # Emo in an Emo Land. # Do beans really give gas? Or is that an urban legend? # Laser saber? Light slicer? Blade hummer? # No one ever signs our chest. Wait... # Now with definite proof Anita was here. # Htoob Lanoissesnoc VR, in the mirror. # She drives like crazy! Ooo-oo! Because of Duncan! Ooo-oo! She drives like crazy, RV's now a battering ram! # Fifty bucks? Seriously, Sierra? How did you get so loaded? # Snake, eel... not very flattering comparisons for Al, eh? # Joe the Manager sounds like a reasonable figure to work for. # Keep your Marxist ways, it's only just a phase! # Refurbished after three "years". # Yep, and we were there every time! # Why does all of that sound so familiar? # Outhouse Confessional Cam 3.0. # Like a TARDIS! Kind of... a little! # That's a normal mentality for shoppers. # Captain! # Cadets are go! # Back in the stadium after a week! # Nothing suspicious about that at all! # We want a cookie too! # And when the invisible voice is right, it's right! # Well that was all totally dramatic. # For when you need a break today. Quotes *'''Alfred - "Man, nerds get all the good stuff! It's been so long since my last girlfriend let me get shoved in her cleavage!" Lindsay - "You had a girlfriend?" Alfred - "Why doesn't anyone believe me on that?" *'Colin '*''to Cody*'' "Words cannot hurt you... BUT THIS WILL!" BANG. *'Chris - '"Oh shut up Chef, I don't want a pony on this show! This is a masculine show with die-hard challenges and rip-roaring danger!" *'Billy - '"Mr. MacLean? Your bubble bath is ready, and we made sure that there's exactly three rubber duckies." Gallery RV.jpg|An RV, Recreational Vehicle. Dawn.png|Dawn, the new student-intern introduced in this challenge. Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro returns for this challenge. Sierra.png|Sierra returns in this challenge. Raccoon.png|lolz, i has returnd fur dis challenge! Duncan.png|Duncan returns as a guest for this challenge. Beth.png|Beth returns as a guest for this challenge. Harpo.jpg|Harpo the Pony, with her signature horn Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes